My Knight In Shining Armor
by PladPrincess
Summary: Shalimar's hurt. Will her knight come to her rescue? Shal/Brenn Emma/Jesse *Complete!*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters. Also don't own Excalibur. NOTE: This is a story my mom and I did together.  
  
~* Chapter 1 *~  
  
I'm hungry, time for a snack." Jesse said as he got up.  
  
"I'm with you on that one, bro." Brennan agreed.  
  
"That was a quality movie. Those battle scenes were intense." Jesse commented as he and Brennan were leaving the rec. room after watching "Excalibur" with the girls.  
  
"Yeah, the way that Lord defended his castle, whoa."  
  
Emma and Shalimar just sat there shaking their heads at the guys. "All that romance and chivalry, and all they can think about are the fights." Emma said.  
  
"And their next snack." Shalimar laughed.  
  
~*~* Next day *~*~  
  
The team sat in the kitchen eating breakfast like they usually did. Shalimar, in her pajamas, with her hair still tangled in what Brennan liked to think of as a 'sexy mess', Emma and Jesse still in their house robes and Brennan in his night pants and a tank top.  
  
"I'm bored." Emma sighed.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Time off is great if you have something to do." Shalimar complained.  
  
Adam had just walked in and heard Shalimar's comment. "Well, I'll give you something to do." He said with his usual morning smile. "There was a new mutant who contacted me last night, her name is Shannon Hollings. She's a molecular. You and Emma can go pick her up. She'll be waiting for you at warehouse 7 on the pier?"  
  
"Cool!" Shalimar chirped in a much brighter tone.  
  
"Why do they get to go?" Jesse whined.  
  
"Because they have nothing to do. You, on the other hand, have to defrag the main hard drive and run a systems check." Adam answered.  
  
Jesse scowled and went back to drinking his coffee.  
  
"Do you have any complaints?" Adam looked at Brennan and raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Nah, but I'll go along just to keep an eye on the girls."  
  
"No, you can't go either."  
  
"Huh? Why not?"  
  
"You're due for a tune up."  
  
"Aww, Adam, come on can't it wait?"  
  
"Nope, you brushed me off yesterday."  
  
"Fine." Brennan huffed.  
  
Adam turned to the girls. "You two get dressed then take the Audi."  
  
"Ok." Emma replied as she started out with Shalimar right behind.  
  
Brennan grabbed Shalimar's arm as she walked past him "First sign of a trap, get outta there."  
  
"Why? Don't you want to see me have any fun?" She smiled back.  
  
"No it's just that Jesse and I don't want to have to rescue the damsels in distress."  
  
"As if." She replied. "I don't need a knight in shining armor."  
  
~*~* Warehouse *~*~  
  
Shalimar and Emma hopped out of the black Audi and headed into the warehouse. "Well, Adam, we're here but there is no sign of any new mutant." Emma said into her comm. ring.  
  
"Just wait, she'll be there," he replied.  
  
A few minutes later, they heard a scream and saw a woman come running around the corner. She ran straight to Shalimar and Emma who both had to grip her shoulders to slow her down. "Don't let them get me! Please, don't let them take me!" She cried.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, let who take you?" Shalimar asked trying to calm her down.  
  
"Gabriel's men."  
  
Just then about ten of Gabriel's links came around the corner. Shalimar immediately took up a fighting position.  
  
"Get back." Emma said, pushing Shannon back slightly.  
  
Shalimar let her eyes glow a brilliant feral gold as Emma held a psi-blast with her mind.  
  
One of the links smiled when he saw Emma's power and showed her the same. He shot his at the two members of Mutant X who jumped to either side. After that it only took a few seconds until they were engaged in a heated battle.  
  
Two of the links had gone after Shannon while the other eight were trying to defeat Shalimar and Emma. Shannon screamed as the two links carried her out to a van.  
  
Shalimar and Emma together had already knocked out four of the links they were fighting. Emma threw amazingly fast punches and Shalimar was enjoying every kick she gave out.  
  
*Let's have a little fun.* Shalimar thought. She jumped and kicked a link as she flipped up to a catwalk.  
  
Gabriel's psionic smiled. He let out a few psi-blasts that hit the catwalk and made it shake enough for Shalimar to start to loose her balance. Emma saw the psionic get ready to throw a blast at Shalimar as she got ready to pounce down.  
  
"SHALIMAR, LOOK OUT!" Emma yelled, but as her attention was on warning her friend and away from the link who was on the floor in front of her. He stabbed her in the thigh. Emma screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching her leg.  
  
Unfortunately it was too late for Shalimar. She had already jumped and was in mid air when the powerful blast hit her and rendered her unconscious. Not only did it knock her out, but it was so powerful that it sent her flying into the wall behind her. When she fell she landed on top of old rusted metal shelving. It buckled under the stress and Shalimar rolled and hit the concrete floor, hard.  
  
Emma knew she couldn't take the rest of the links alone, by hand. Shalimar was out. She decided to try something new. *I hope this works.* All of a sudden a wide range psi-band went through the entire warehouse, knocking everyone out except for Emma.  
  
As soon as she regained her composure Emma slid over to her friend. Her eyes widened in fear when she saw the deep gash in Shalimar's side and all the blood that was on the feral's body. She quickly lifted her com ring to her mouth. "Guys, Shalimar's down."  
  
"What happened?" Adam asked concerned.  
  
"A psionic hit her with a really strong mental blast. She's out cold and she's bleeding pretty badly from the fall."  
  
"Jesse and Brennan are on their way."  
  
Emma broke the connection and just sat with her friend until the guys came.  
  
***Fifteen minutes later***  
  
Brennan and Jesse rushed into the warehouse and over to the girls. Brennan ran to Shalimar, fell beside her and gathered her into his arms, while Jesse knelt beside Emma and checked her leg.  
  
"Shalimar? Shal, come on, look at me." Brennan commanded as he wiped some blood away from a cut on her forehead.  
  
"Brennan?" A weak voice asked. Shalimar's eyes slowly opened, seeing his face surrounded by a bright light. She smiled then.......  
  
"Shal?" Brennan shook her a little. "No, Shal come on, you gotta stay with me." He picked her up and carried her out to the Double Helix with Jesse following, holding Emma in his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
~* Chapter 2 *~  
  
~*~* Lab *~*~  
  
"Shalimar? Shal, please wake up." Emma pleaded as she gently shook her friend's shoulder. Adam had treated her wounds, but said that because of the extensive blood loss and psionic trauma she had fallen into a coma. He hoped hearing her friends call to her would bring her back.  
  
"Shalimar. Shalimar wake up."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Shalimar wake up. Father wants us at the tournament early."  
  
Shalimar slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her sister. She looked beautiful in her pink rose dress and jewels. Emma smiled at her elder sister and then stood to call her attendants to help Shalimar dress.  
  
Their father, Lord Adam, was hosting a tournament for all the knights in the land. He wanted his daughters present fore he knew many suitors would be in attendance.  
  
Lady Emma had already consented to her father's wish to marry her to Sir Jesse, the son of a neighboring lord. Their marriage would solidify a peace between the two families and bring harmony to the west end. He could not proceed, however, with the marriage because a custom in the land dictated that daughters must be married in order of their birth.  
  
Lady Emma loved Sir Jesse very much and was impatient for her sister to find a suitor. "Just think, Shalimar, all the knights of the land will be there. So many handsome knights. Father is sure to give you a choice of the best of them to wed."  
  
Shalimar emerged from her dressing area spinning in order to get Emma's opinion of her new purple gown. "I know you want me to marry so that you may wed Sir Jesse, but I can't be true to my own heart if I pick just anyone so that the two of you may be together."  
  
~*~* At the Tournament *~*~  
  
The morning air was filled with excitement. The birds sang as the sun continued its ascent. On the maidens' platform covered with a silken canopy, built to one side of the grounds, sat Lady Shalimar and Lady Emma with a few others of noble birth, watching as the people began to fill the grounds. Tournaments always seemed to draw both peasant and noble to cheer for the knights as they display their skill and form.  
  
As an official start to the festivities, the competing knights paraded in front of the hosting Lord and the maidens who looked on. Each was announced by name and territory. Shalimar watched absently, not really showing much interest. She had seen them all before.  
  
Sir Jesse was announced and gestured a bow to Lady Emma as he passed. She stepped forward and tossed him her handkerchief. It was considered lucky to carry something of your beloved into battle (albeit staged). He caught it and brought it to his lips as he again bowed and made his way to his place in line.  
  
All knights were in line in front of Lord Adam awaiting his blessing in order that they might begin. Lord Adam stood when all was quiet and was about to address the crowds.  
  
A sudden clamoring of people on one side of the field drew the attention of all. An unknown knight on a white steed had entered the grounds and approached Lord Adam. All eyes were drawn to this mysterious knight clad in brilliant armor, which shone brighter than the morning sun.  
  
All the maidens stood to try to get a glimpse of the newcomer, except Lady Shalimar. She remained seated, but watched intently.  
  
The knight removed his helmet to address Lord Adam. In a strong confident voice he declared, "Noble Lord, I have traveled for many days from beyond the great lake and humbly ask permission to participate in this tournament along with these honored knights of the land."  
  
Impressed with the young man's eloquence, Lord Adam spoke, "Pray thee, your name Sir Knight?"  
  
"I am Sir Brennan of the Valley Beyond the Sea."  
  
"Welcome, Sir Brennan. I am honored by your presence here." He then looked beyond Sir Brennan. "My Lords and Ladies, allow me to present the noble knight, Sir Brennan." Returning his gaze to the knight, "Sir Brennan, take your place."  
  
The knight circled the grounds. He bowed, as he passed the fair maidens, his attention drawn to the solitary seated maiden. He took his place in the line and glanced once more at the maiden who had caught his attention.  
  
Lord Adam gave his blessing and the tournament began.  
  
As the morning progressed, the knights jousted and displayed skill and valor as they tried to best each other and perhaps win the favor of a fair maid. By noon, there were but four knights left; Sir Jesse, Sir Philip, Sir Hector and Sir Brennan. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
~* Chapter 3 *~  
  
Sir Jesse prepared himself to make a pass against Sir Philip. Both knights sped toward each other lowering their blunted lances. After passing and making contact, the two remained on their horses. Lady Emma watched with baited breath. They turned for a second pass, but this time Sir Jesse's lance landed over Sir Philip's heart, knocking Sir Philip to the ground.  
  
The crowd roared and as Sir Jesse strode passed the maidens he removed his helmet, made eye contact with Lady Emma and kissed her handkerchief which he was now holding in his hand.  
  
Now Sir Brennan and Sir Hector were ready to begin. At the signal they dashed off each determined to unseat the other. Sir Brennan's lance struck with such force that lightning from heaven seemed to come forth from it. The crowed gasped, as Sir Hector appeared to fly from his horse, landing on his back, momentarily stunned.  
  
Thinking he had seriously hurt the knight, Sir Brennan jumped his steed over the barrier and quickly approached the spot where Hector had fallen. Dismounting and seeing the knight was unharmed Sir Brennan extended a hand and helped the knight to his feet. Applause of admiration rose quickly from the crowd.  
  
Lady Shalimar found herself standing at the edge of their platform actually wondering about this mysterious new knight. He had definitely captured her interest.  
  
The crowd became silent as they prepared for the final joust. Sir Jesse and Sir Brennan received new lances and prepared to charge. Within moments they were rushing toward each other, lances lowered, bodies braced and heads down. Contact was made, lightning flashed and yet both riders remained upon their mounts.  
  
They turned and charged again. This time Sir Jesse's lance cracked and broke against Sir Brennan's armor and again they were both seated.  
  
Disbelief spread across the faces of every maiden.  
  
Returning to the ends of the field, Sir Jesse was given a new lance. Each knight resumed his starting position and spurred on his horse faster and with more determination than before. As their distance closed each tightened his grip on his lance handle and braced it as they leaned forward anticipating the impending contact.  
  
Upon impact, both horses reared and kicked their front legs high in the air throwing both riders to the ground. A gasp was heard as if by everyone in unison.  
  
Sir Brennan and Sir Jesse both rose to face Lord Adam. "I declare this tournament at an end. My lords and ladies, my I present our victors, Sir Jesse and Sir Brennan." Cheers arose as the two knights approached each other, shook hands, bowed before Lord Adam and turned to the maiden platform.  
  
All the maidens tossed flowers, as the knights bowed low before them.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Adam was sitting next to Shalimar in the lab, holding her hand. They were taking turns staying with her watching for any changes in her condition. All had been quite. Suddenly there was slight movement. Adam could swear he had heard her gasp. With hope fueled he began speaking to her again.  
  
"Shalimar? Shalimar? Shalimar, can you hear me?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"Shalimar? Shalimar? Shalimar, can you hear me?" Lord Adam called from the door to his daughter's room. She had been gazing out of the window thinking about the tournament and the strange new knight who was so handsome and gallant.  
  
Shalimar turned suddenly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh, father, you startled me."  
  
"I'm sorry, my dear. You did not hear me calling. What is it that has you troubled so?" There was concern in his eyes for he loved his daughters greatly and would give his kingdom for their happiness.  
  
"Oh father," She said smiling. "I'm not troubled. I was just thinking about the events of the day."  
  
Relieved he asked, "You enjoyed the tournament?"  
  
"Yes, very much. All of the knights were splendid."  
  
"Was their one in particular who drew your attention?" he asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Father." She blushed and looked away.  
  
Taking his daughter's hand he smiled. "I may be older and beyond my prime but I can still recognize attraction. I saw the way you looked at him when he bowed to the maidens."  
  
Throwing her arms around her father, she declared, "You are very much still in your prime. I love you, father."  
  
"And I you, dear daughter. Come let us go the banquet." Turning to walk out the door he looked at his daughter. "He has captured your interest, hasn't he?"  
  
"Faatherr!" was all she said as they left the room arm in arm.  
  
The Great Hall was brimming with guests all gaily dressed in their finest with royal robes and sparkling adornments. Music filled the air. There were many wooden tables set in rows of five, each with a variety of different foods. One table, though, was set at the head of all the others on a small platform. On this table were seated the knights who jousted with Sir Brennan and Sir Jesse seated in the center with three empty seats between them.  
  
A trumpet sounded and all arose as Lord Adam entered the hall with his two beautiful daughters on his arms. Everyone clapped and cheered as the host went to his place and bowed to the assembly.  
  
Lady Emma smiled as she approached her place. Sir Jesse took her hand and gently kissed it before she was seated.  
  
Sir Brennan bowed to Lady Shalimar as he held her chair for her. *So gallant,* she thought  
  
"Honored guests, we celebrate tonight the valiant knights you see before you. On behalf of my daughters, Lady Shalimar and Lady Emma, I bid thee welcome." Lord Adam took his seat and food and drink were served to all.  
  
During dinner Lady Emma was grateful for the opportunity to speak with Sir Jesse. "You defeated many knights at the tournament today. Were you not hurt?"  
  
Taking her hand once again he kissed it and said, "Even a moment by your side, hearing your voice is enough to sooth away any discomfort." She was hopelessly lost, melting in the gaze of his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Lady Shalimar spoke quietly with her father and made sure the needs of his guests were met, dutifully fulfilling her role as the woman of the house. (Her mother had died a few years before, leaving her father feeling incomplete, for he had loved her more than anything in life. Now he had his beautiful daughters who were determined to do all they could to fill at least part of the emptiness in his heart. He loved them dearly, for they each displayed qualities of their mother, which made him feel as if she were still with him.)  
  
Through the evening Sir Brennan continually fought the urge to stare at his hostess. She was indeed the most beautiful maiden he had ever seen. Once, she met his gaze and he quickly looked away hoping she had not noticed his obsession with her.  
  
After dinner as everyone mingled around the room, Sir Jesse was introducing Sir Brennan to the other knights. When they were alone Sir Brennan asked, "Pray thee, tell me if you know is my lady betrothed?"  
  
"My Lady Emma, is indeed betrothed... to me." He answered with a grin, knowing that she was not of whom he spoke.  
  
"My admiration and congratulations, Lady Emma is indeed beautiful."  
  
"As for Lady Shalimar," Sir Jesse continued, "her heart has yet to be won." Sir Jesse saw a look of relief and challenge cross Sir Brennan's face. "Come and allow me to introduce you."  
  
Eagerly Sir Brennan followed Sir Jesse to the area where Lord Adam and his daughters now stood.  
  
"Lord Adam," said Sir Jesse.  
  
"Ahh, Sir Jesse," replied Lord Adam. "and Sir Brennan, are you enjoying the feast?"  
  
"Very much so, my lord." Sir Brennan smiled and couldn't help gazing at Lady Shalimar.  
  
Seeing the knight's attention drawn to his eldest daughter, Lord Adam offered, "Allow me to introduce the Lady Shalimar..."  
  
Sir Brennan humbly took her extended hand and raised it to his lips gently kissing it as he bowed.  
  
"...And the Lady Emma."  
  
Reluctantly releasing his gaze from Lady Shalimar, Sir Brennan turned and excepted Lady Emma's extended hand in the same manner.  
  
Lord Adam turned aside as another knight begged his attention.  
  
Sir Brennan dared to speak. "Did my lady enjoy the tournament this day?"  
  
"I was greatly impressed by the skill and valor displayed on the field."  
  
"My lady is too kind."  
  
"Not at all. You, Sir Knight and Sir Jesse well deserve the honor my father has given you." Lady Shalimar replied, averting her eyes from his entrancing gaze.  
  
Sir Brennan smiled as he gazed at this vision before him. She was as beautiful as a delicate flower, yet confident and sure.  
  
Lady Emma and Sir Jesse had been standing by watching them. Lady Emma squeezed Sir Jesse's hand as she saw her sister blush.  
  
Sir Brennan was about to speak again when there was a sound like great thunder behind him.  
  
Suddenly there was a cloud of black smoke and a haunting laugh. Silence filled the room as the unexpected visitor spoke. "Ahh, my lord." Ashlocke the sorcerer took a mocked bow.  
  
All the knights quickly gathered to the center of the room surrounding the unwelcome intruder. The sorcerer was dressed in black robes with a dagger hanging at his side, an amulet around his neck and a staff in his hand.  
  
Lady Emma and Lady Shalimar moved quickly to their father's side.  
  
Lord Adam stepped forward grimly and said, "Sorcerer. What need do you have that you come from you're evil castle and put a dark cloud on this joyous night?"  
  
"I know of your desire to wed your daughters and but have the need to find suit for the eldest. I have come to ask for her hand in marriage." He said as he gazed longingly at Lady Shalimar.  
  
She stepped back in horror at the thought of being united to such evil and angered for being made to sound undesirable. Her father put a protective arm in front of her. "Never will I agree to give you one of my daughters."  
  
Slowly the sorcerer moved toward Lord Adam, glaring at him with defiance.  
  
Sir Brennan and Sir Jesse immediately stepped between them. With a look of nuisance, Ashlocke merely spread his hands through the air and with unseen power threw both knights in opposite directions.  
  
In a low determined voice, dripping with venom he declared, "I will have...the Lady Shalimar... as my bride." In one swift move he pushed Lord Adam aside and quickly grabbed Lady Shalimar's arm and pulled her to him.  
  
Every knight lunged forward, but stopped when they saw the staff in his hand turn into a fiery red and yellow serpent and coil around the Lady's shoulders. "Take not another step, or my pet shall be the death of your fair maiden!" The serpent slithered around Lady Shalimar's neck, threatening to strike and kill her at any moment.  
  
Lady Shalimar was frozen with fear. Her tear filled eyes moved from her father, to her sister and then rested on Sir Brennan who had quickly returned. She could see the concern he held as he watched this creature weave his evil plan.  
  
"Sorcerer, I shall give thee anything thy heart desires if you will only let my daughter go." Lord Adam said.  
  
"There is nothing my heart desires more than the willing hand of this fair maiden. I will convince her of our destiny." The sorcerer answered as he kissed the hand he now held. "Look upon your dear daughter one last time for you shall not see her again. Though, if it is any comfort, I give my word she shall not be harmed. Farewell!" The sorcerer threw a small vile that broke and surrounded him and Lady Shalimar in another cloud of black smoke.  
  
The people gasped in fear when the smoke cleared. The sorcerer and Lady Shalimar were gone.  
  
~*~**evil laugh* Don't worry, I'll get Chapter 4 up soon.*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
~* Chapter 4 *~  
  
Lord Adam stood there astonished, not knowing what to do or say next. Lady Emma stood with her father and Sir Jesse in tears at the loss of her sister. Sir Jesse's heart broke to see her cry. Gently he took her into a comforting hug and let her cry into his shoulder.  
  
Sir Brennan stepped up to Lord Adam and placed a strong hand on his shoulder. "My Lord, I shall lead the knights in search of Lady Shalimar if it be your will."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Jesse sat next to Shalimar holding her hand. "So, tonight it's my turn to keep you company. Adam said that you might be able to hear us. Well, I guess I'll do the talking. We're all really worried about you, Shal. Adam spends his whole day checking on you and running tests. He's trying to be strong, but I have seen him when he thinks no one is around. He sits here holding your hand and cries."  
  
Jesse reached up and brushed a piece of golden hair to the side of her face. "Brennan, wow, what a mess he is. It seems like he's in here every five minutes asking if there's any change. I've also seen him sneaking a kiss to your forehead when he thinks everyone has their backs turned. I don't know when he will get around to admitting it, so I'll give ya the heads up. Brennan really loves you. He's different than I've ever seen him before."  
  
He gave her hand a tight squeeze and rubbed it as tears started to form in his eyes. "I really miss you, Shal. You're the sister I never had. I know you're always looking out for me and I'll always be here for you, too."  
  
Just as he finished Emma walked in. Seeing him crying, she walked over and put her arms around his shoulders. Starting to cry too, she sat down on his lap. "Jesse, please tell me she's gonna be ok." She pleaded. "I miss her so much."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Lord Adam sat gazing blankly, still in shock. Lady Emma sobbed quietly as Sir Jesse was trying to comfort her. Between sobs Lady Emma pleaded, "Please tell me that you can bring her back, that she'll be alright."  
  
Sir Jesse looked at Sir Brennan and answered, "Yes, my lady, we will surely find her and bring her back safely."  
  
Sir Brennan strengthened his hold on Lord Adam trying to bring him out of his daze. "Lord Adam! Lord Adam, but give us the word and bid us leave to rescue your fair daughter. We should make haste."  
  
Lord Adam, realizing himself, stood and grabbed Sir Brennan by both shoulders. "Find my daughter! Bring her back to me and I will grant you any desire. Take anything you need and may God speed!"  
  
Sir Brennan bowed to Lord Adam, glanced at Sir Jesse, who immediately released Lady Emma, kissed her hand and bid her farewell. The two knights walked out of the great hall with a company of ten knights following.  
  
As Sir Brennan rode with the knights, his mind was filled with thoughts of the Lady Shalimar. *'Tis a two day journey to that dark castle, but for a sorcerer it takes only a moment. Lord God in heaven, keep her safe.* He prayed silently.  
  
~*~* In the Castle *~*~  
  
It took but a moment for Ashlocke to magically teleport Lady Shalimar from her home to his. She stood shocked for a moment at the instant change of scenery. She trembled as she realized that she was now alone, with him.  
  
He stepped toward her, reaching for her hand to welcome her to her new home. She immediately stepped back in fear.  
  
"You need not be afraid of me. As I told your father, I desire your willing hand." Just then three gruesome creatures entered the room and approached their master. Her gaze fell to the horrid creatures and she retreated to a corner in the room.  
  
"Do not fear them. They will attend you and follow your every command." Turning to them he said, "Our marriage will take place in two days, prepare everything as we discussed." Nodding, the creatures quickly turned, leaving Shalimar alone again with Ashlocke.  
  
Lady Shalimar spent the next two days praying and thinking about her father and sister. Ashlocke had kept his promise not to harm her. He had given her a comfortable room and had only visited her twice. He sat and spoke to her of his plans for them as she listened in silence and waited for him to leave.  
  
She cried as she thought of Sir Brennan. Secretly, she wished it was he who would be taking her hand.  
  
~~~*~~~ The journey was long and hard. The knights traveled for two long days over treacherous terrain. The narrow cliffs, deep valleys and dark forests made them all weary.  
  
A great fear spread over them when they reached the dark sorcerer's castle. It was just before sunrise and in the darkness they could see strange creatures, roaming as if guarding the castle. As the rays of the sun began to appear over the horizon, Sir Brennan watched in shock. The creatures at the drawbridge suddenly stood still and turned to stone.  
  
Carefully the knights made their approach and entered the fortress.  
  
~~~*~~~ Lady Shalimar sat crying on her bed, she knew that at any moment the sorcerer would come to get her. A moment later, just as she had predicted there was a knock on the door and Ashlocke entered. "My dear, why do you still weep? Did I not give you everything you asked for?"  
  
"Everything, but my freedom."  
  
"Don't worry, soon you won't even dream of leaving my side." He waved his hands over her and watched as her dress changed from a purple evening gown to a white wedding dress. Ashlocke reached down and gently pulled out the ribbon that was holding her hair. Her blonde curls fell gracefully over her shoulders. With another wave of his hand tiny white flowers appeared scattered through her hair.  
  
He stepped back and held out his hand for her to take. "Come, my lady. The time of our wedding approaches."  
  
Feeling lost and completely without hope Lady Shalimar resigned herself to her fate and with tears in her eyes took the extended hand.  
  
~*~* hehehe I like being evil. It's fun. Hope you are enjoying it so far. There are only 2 more chapters to go.*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
~* Chapter 5 *~  
  
The castle halls were cold and gloomy. The knights searched, room by room until they found the hall where the sorcerer and Lady Shalimar stood, ready to be wed. It was a large hall with tall pillars that could hide a grown man.  
  
Sir Brennan stopped for a moment and gazed at Lady Shalimar. She looked like a radiant angel, only more beautiful, if that were possible. *How could I let this vile interloper mar this pure beauty? Lord in Heaven, give me strength to overcome this evil.*  
  
He then turned to the knights and spoke softly. "When I give the command we charge. Sir Hector you take three men and go to the left. Sir Jesse, you take three and go to the right. I will take the remainder of the knights and charge from the center. Go!"  
  
Like they had planned, Sir Hector took his men to the right and Sir Jesse to the left. A moment later, Sir Brennan put his hand on his sword and yelled, "Now men!" They rushed out and surrounded the sorcerer in a semi- circle.  
  
Ashlocke stood in shock for a moment, not knowing how they had gotten there so quickly.  
  
"Sir Brennan!" Lady Shalimar cried with joy. Hope sprung up like a fountain within her when she saw him and the rest of the knights. *He came for me!* She took a step toward him but Ashlocke gripped her arm and roughly pulled her back, holding her in front of him.  
  
As she fell against him, she could feel the scabbard of the dagger at his side. *Do I dare?* Slowly she put her arm behind her and waited for the right moment.  
  
"So, I see you have come to join us on our wedding day. How delightful!"  
  
"Release her, Sorcerer!" Sir Brennan commanded in a strong, determined voice.  
  
"Come, come, now Sir Knight, the lady is mine and shall never again leave my side."  
  
"As long as I have breath in me I will not leave her to be seduced by your evil."  
  
Seeing the obvious admiration of the knight, Ashlocke taunted him by brushing Lady Shalimar's hair back and kissing her slender neck. As Lady Shalimar closed her eyes and cringed, Sir Brennan, now enraged, lifted his sword and moved to attack. Faithfully following their leader, the other knights did the same.  
  
Amused at the audacity of the knights, Ashlocke spun Lady Shalimar out of his hold and pushed her behind him. Seeing her chance, as he was distracted, she swiftly grasped the hilt of the dagger before she was pushed from his side. Quickly concealing it behind her, she waited for the right moment at which to strike.  
  
Objects seemed to bounce off Sir Jesse as he deflected the things that the sorcerer was magically throwing. Sir Brennan brought up his sword to strike the sorcerer, but he was mysteriously thrown back against a column. He fell to the marble floor and let out a cry of pain. After lying there for a moment to recover himself, Sir Brennan jumped back into the fight.  
  
Great relief filled Lady Shalimar when she saw Sir Brennan rise and start fighting again. Two knights had died bravely during the fight so far. Lady Shalimar stood back and watched as the sorcerer took the knights down one by one, praying that no more would be fatally wounded. She still hadn't gotten her chance to strike at him.  
  
In a cloud of dark whirling smoke the sorcerer summoned a great black dragon. Its wings were black with dark purple vanes running through them and it had jaws of enormous size. Fire came from its mouth and nostrils as it roared with anger.  
  
All the knights that were still conscious stood in shock. They charged on the new enemy and fought with all their strength. It was no use though, the beast clawed the knights with its sharp talons and whipped them with its spiked tail.  
  
Within the next ten minutes all were unconscious or dead except Sir Brennan and Sir Jesse. Even though they were wounded they refused to give up, Sir Jesse because of his promise to Lady Emma and Sir Brennan because of his love for the Lady Shalimar.  
  
Sir Jesse lifted his sward and stabbed the dragon in the hind claw. It let out a horrifying sound and hit him with its tail. Sir Jesse was sent flying into one of the marble columns and then fell to the floor.  
  
Sir Brennan looked away for but a moment at Sir Jesse's motionless form, unfortunately that moment was all the dragon needed to make his next attack. It swung and pinned Sir Brennan to the wall with its large front claw. The one claw covered Sir Brennan's entire chest. He let out a cry as the creature dug its talon deep into his shoulder.  
  
The sorcerer smiled and reached his hand out. A bewitched spear came from the wall and hovered in the air. "Now you die!" Ashlocke put one hand over his head as if to throw something and then magically sent the spear flying toward Sir Brennan's head. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or any of the characters.  
  
~* Chapter 6 *~  
  
The spear whizzed toward Sir Brennan with great speed. Suddenly the sorcerer felt a sharp pain burn through his back. The spear flew off its course and pierced the dragon through the heart. The hideous creature fell and disappeared into a cloud of dark gray dust and smoke. The knight collapsed to the ground as gravity clamed his weakened form.  
  
Ashlocke turned to see Lady Shalimar behind him, having just let go of the hilt of the dagger. Feeling angered by her betrayal, he had just enough strength to strike her and send her to the floor before falling and dying.  
  
Sir Brennan gathered all the strength he had left and maid his way over to Lady Shalimar, as quickly as possible. Falling by her side, he took her into his arms and shook her gently, "Lady Shalimar? My Lady?"  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "Sir Brennan, you came for me."  
  
"Your beauty has permeated my soul. I would go to the ends of the earth for you."  
  
She was entranced by the admiration and brightness in his eyes. She demurely turned as Sir Jesse, who was the first to regain consciousness, approached. Humbly offering his hand, "My lady," he helped her to her feet.  
  
Looking around the room she saw the other knights gathering the dead and wounded. Her eyes fell to the motionless Ashlocke. "Is he..."  
  
"Thanks to your strength and courage, he will no longer harm anyone," declared Sir Brennan.  
  
"Come. Let us return to your father's castle." Sir Jesse directed.  
  
During their two days and nights in the woods, Sir Jesse watched as Lady Shalimar tended to his wounds and the wounds of the other surviving knights. Three brave knights had fallen during the altercation. That saddened Lady Shalimar and she was eternally grateful to all the knights for her freedom. He also watched as the attraction between Sir Brennan and the Lady bloomed.  
  
"How did you learn this?" Sir Brennan asked as the Lady cleaned the wound on his shoulder and applied a soothing suave.  
  
"My mother taught us. She believed that it was important for a lady to know more than how to keep a home. Emma and I could survive here in the woods if we had to."  
  
"You are as strong and intelligent as you are beautiful," he complimented as they once again became locked in one another's gaze.  
  
Triumphantly, Sir Brennan rode through the castle gates with Lady Shalimar on the front of his white horse followed by the remaining knights. A clamor in the court yard was heard as the people began cheering.  
  
Lord Adam and Lady Emma ran to the great doors.  
  
Sir Jesse dismounted and approached them. He bowed to Lord Adam and then reached for Lady Emma's hand, but she didn't extend it. Instead she wrapped both arms tightly around his neck and started crying with joy. He embraced her in return, cherishing the feeling, he, but a few days ago, wondered if he would ever feel again.  
  
Sir Brennan dismounted his steed and then lifted Lady Shalimar off and placed her gently on the ground.  
  
"Father!" She wasted no time in running to him and throwing her arms around him. He held her close as his eyes started to glisten with tears. After a moment he released her and let her hug her sister, whose cheeks were now very tearstained.  
  
Walking over, Sir Brennan bowed low to Lord Adam.  
  
"The sorcerer Ashlocke?" Lord Adam inquired of the knights.  
  
"Dead, My Lord," answered Sir Jesse.  
  
"By the hand of My Lady Shalimar," offered Sir Brennan, gazing proudly.  
  
"Prepare a feast!" shouted Lord Adam. "Tonight we celebrate the safe return of my daughter." Reaching for his daughter he said, "Come. Tell me everything."  
  
~*~* At the feast *~*~  
  
"All the knights have received gifts to reflect my gratitude for their boldness and bravery. What is your wish Sir Knight? For you have earned anything you ask for." Lord Adam asked as he took his daughter's hand and approached Sir Brennan who was seated at a table.  
  
Sir Brennan looked up and smiled. "I want for nothing, My Lord."  
  
Lady Shalimar could feel her heart breaking as she heard the words. *Nothing?*  
  
"No. Come, come, you must have a reward." Lord Adam smiled glancing from his daughter back to Sir Brennan.  
  
After a moment's hesitation he replied, "There is but one thing. One thing that is more precious than all the jewels or land there is. One thing which will fulfill all the dreams of my heart." He paused and looked at Lady Shalimar again. "The hand of the Lady Shalimar in marriage, but only if she is entirely willing, not given as a prize."  
  
Lord Adam looked at Sir Brennan and then his daughter. A smile brighter than the sun spread across Lady Shalimar's face as she nodded. "Then it shall be!" Lord Adam declared. "In three days time we will celebrate the weddings of Lady Shalimar to Sir Brennan and Lady Emma to Sir Jesse."  
  
Lady Emma's heart skipped a beat when she heard the words. Cheers rang up from all of the people present as they saw the knights embrace and kiss their brides to be.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Brennan sat on the lab bed holding the still unconscious Shalimar close to his chest. A few warm tears fell from his eyes as he watched her. "Shalimar I know you can hear me. Please wake up. Open those beautiful eyes and look at me." He begged. Leaning down he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. His eyes opened wide in shock as he felt his kiss being returned.  
  
Pulling back he saw her eyes blinking and then heard Shalimar's soft weak voice calling him. "Brennan?"  
  
"Shal! Oh, Shalimar." He pulled her body even closer, if that were possible and held her tightly. She smiled as she felt his arms around her. "Shalimar, don't ever do that to me again. You scared me to death. I thought I'd lost you." He scolded.  
  
"Brennan, what happened?" She asked trying to remember.  
  
Brennan smiled and lifted his comm. link to his mouth. "Adam, Jesse, Emma, Shalimar's awake." He returned his attention to Shalimar and answered her. "After you and Emma got to the warehouse Gabriel's men showed up. The psionic shot a psi-blast at you and knocked you out. You fell against a set of shelves and gashed your side and then hit the cement. By the time we got you back here you were in a coma, that was three days ago."  
  
As Brennan finished his story, the others came running in to the lab. They were all in their night clothes, having jumped out of bed and rushed to see for themselves what they thought they might have dreamed. Each rushed over to hug their friend and prove they were indeed awake.  
  
"Stand back," Adam directed as he ran to the controls to run a scan.  
  
As soon as it was finished they all stepped back to her displaying their joy in her return.  
  
"Is she ok, Adam?" Brennan's concern for her still consumed him.  
  
Smiling wide, Adam turned from his results and announced, "She's just fine."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief.  
  
"I think we should all go back to sleep and let her rest. We'll talk in the morning," suggested Adam.  
  
"Well, that leaves me out. I think I've gotten enough sleep for a while," she said trying to stand. Immediately her legs buckled under her. She would have hit the floor if Brennan hadn't been there. With reflexes as fast as lightening he scooped her up and sat her back on the bed.  
  
"No way," Adam placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "Your body hasn't moved for so long, your muscles need time to remember how to work. The only thing you can do is rest the night and we will help you get back on your feet in the morning."  
  
"Can I at least go to my own room?" She looked at Adam and gave him her best pouty face.  
  
"Fine," Adam smirked. "But then stay put." He kissed her and went back to his room.  
  
"Go ahead, guys," Brennan turned to Emma and Jesse. "I'll take her up."  
  
They smiled and each kissed her goodnight and returned to their rooms.  
  
Alone again, Brennan turned to Shalimar.  
  
"I'm fine, Brennan."  
  
"I know you are." He proceeded to gently lift her into his arms and carry her out of the lab. She smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.  
  
Brennan walked slowly through Sanctuary, not wanting to have to release her too soon. It felt so good to have her in his arms. All he could think about was how he had almost lost her without telling her how he felt.  
  
His arms were so strong. She could feel the strength in his chest yet his touch was so gentle. Being so close made her heart race.  
  
As they entered her room, he gently laid her on the bed. Sitting next to her, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Shalimar, I have to tell you something. When Emma called in that you were hurt, Jesse and I took off running."  
  
"I guess I did need my knights in shining armor to rescue me," she smiled as she poked him.  
  
"Since I joined the team we have all gotten to be really close. You are all like the family I never had. Over the last few months though, I have been feeling something else."  
  
Her heart jumped inside her.  
  
"When I had you in my arms and you slipped into the coma, I couldn't breathe. It was like my entire being was strangled. All I could think about was you leaving me and that I would never have the chance to tell you." He took her hands in his. "Shalimar, I love you. I can't stand the thought of not having you near me."  
  
Suddenly he became conscious of his confession. "It's ok if you don't feel the same way," he said looking down at their hands. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. I just..."  
  
She stopped him by putting her finger gently against his lips. He looked back up at her as she placed her hand behind his neck and brought his head close to hers. Hesitating for only a moment, she brushed her lips lightly against his. He pulled away from her to look into her eyes and understand what just happened. "I love you, too," she whispered. Moving closer to her and taking her into his arms he kissed her gently at first and then with more passion as the realization hit him. Shalimar was ok, he was holding her and above all else, she loved him.  
  
~*~* The End *~*~  
  
~*~*Well that's all folks...until I get my next story up. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this one, and thank you sssssoooooo much for all of the reviews!*~*~ 


End file.
